Press The Button
by Rob Lockster
Summary: G1; Soundwave has to deliver two girls to their death. Two very obsessed girls, who just love his crotch buttons. Dedicated to Shwave. Yes, you know who you are.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** Don't own Transformers.

* * *

Soundwave looked over the planet, but all he saw was some kind of organic. The mech sighed, knowing it would take a while to get the energon needed for the trip back to Cybertron. Soundwave suddenly cringed as he picked up a telephone line, static roaring in his audio. "Maybe I shouldn't be near those" he mumbled.  
As he started to walk away he heard the voices of two female humans.

"Water, we need to do something!" The voice was soothing, but alarmed.  
"We could go see a movie, or possibly hang out with Rodie" the other voice suggested. Soundwave grinned under his face plate; this voice was thoughtful and kind.

'_Interesting_' thought the mech. Sheree suddenly giggled "Who would want to hang out with Rodie?"  
Lindi sighed "Me."

Soundwave kept silent as he listened intently to the humans. Lindi changed the subject. "I want my Sunstreaker." Sheree groaned "I want my Soundwave."

The Decepticon jumped at the mention of his name. '_How do those humans know my name? How did they find out we exist?_' The mech looked up at the sky '_I must find those humans immediately!_'

* * *

Soundwave looked over at his leader "Megatron, I have news."  
The silver/gray mech turned to the voice, nodding for him to continue.  
"I overheard two humans talking; they seem to know of our existence." Megatron scowled "Find them and bring them back to base."

Soundwave nodded "Yes Megatron." He flew out of the base quickly, tracking down the communication signals he received. He scanned the area every so often to make sure the humans hadn't left their positions.

* * *

Sheree let out a groan. Her day was as boring as ever, and it didn't help that she was broke. A few moments passed until she walked out the front door, staring up at the sky.

Soundwave flew closer to one of the girl's homes. '_How can I lure her away from there?_' he thought. He looked down at the streets below him spotting a dark blue hummer driving past. '_Maybe this can help._'

Sheree couldn't help but to stare at the navy blue hummer that stopped in front of her house. Before she could reach her phone an older teenage boy stepped out from the driver's side. The boy was wearing tight black pants, a plain white t-shirt with a navy blue jacket. He also wore a pair of black and silver converses and had long blue hair.

He soon took off his black sunglasses and stared up at Sheree. Soundwave ran up to the girl as she fainted to the ground below her. The mech bent down, holding her in his arms. "Let's get you back to base" he muttered, carrying her back tot he navy blue hummer.

* * *

The hummer drove up the driveway, sitting for a moment until a red-headed girl walked up to his car. "Is there some....thing- oh my god!" The girl began to back away from him as he opened the door and stepped out. The expression on his face was calm as he studied her features. '_She looks as beautiful as she sounds_' he thought.

The girl began to stutter "You're, you're Soundwave, aren't you?" The mech paused before answering; he began to notice it wasn't feat inside her, it was joy. Soundwave stepped closer to her "I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Sheree looked up at the ceiling, blinking her chocolate brown eyes in confusion. She turned towards the windshield, seeing the arm of a strange, unrecognizable man.

"God, Sheree! How could you just go ahead and black out at a time like this?!"

Sheree slightly recoiled from the harsh tone, but found the voice to be Lindi's, "What kind of time, retard?"

Lindi glanced at Soundwave's hologram before continuing. "Do you know who this is?" she asked calmly, waiting for her friend's response.

"Some really sexy guy who owns a navy blue hummer?"

Lindi smiled, letting out a laugh, "More specific please."

"Just tell me!"

Lindi took a dramatic pause, letting out a deep breath before saying the Decepticon's name, "Soundwave."

Sheree shook her head in denial, "No it's not."

"Oh yes it is."

"No way! I'm **inside** Soundwave. INSIDE SOUNDWAVE!!!"

Lindi turned back around in her seat, "Indeed we are inside him."

"What the fuck? When did this- holy shit I fainted. Then…Soundwave must have carried me! Oh my god! Lindi, are you getting this!"

Soundwave kept his attention on the road ahead of him, trying his best to ignore the screaming passenger in his back seat.

"Yes Sheree, I'm listening," replied Lindi, amusement escaping around her stiff tone. She was currently thinking of her friend's previous statement. She had never; in her wildest dreams imagine riding in a Transformer. Being **inside** a Transformer. The simple thought had never crossed her mind in the past.

"Hey, why do you get to sit next to him anyway? Trying to make a move on my man or something?" Sheree questioned, leaning over Lindi's shoulder with Soundwave glancing at them with an odd expression.

"Sheree… I think you're scaring him," giggled Lindi.

The girl sat back down in her seat, "I am not scaring you at all, am I Soundwave?"

No reply.

"Told you you're scaring him."

The comebacks and replies were shot back and forth for a few more minutes, until a blanket of peaceful silence fell over the inside of the hummer. Sheree was splayed across the back seat fast asleep, her face buried into the soft fabric. Lindi had her head rested against the window, staring at her reflection in the side mirror.

"How'd you find us?" questioned Lindi, not even flashing a look in the hologram's direction. Her light green eyes were too busy gliding over the landscape, the sunset casting shadows over the Earth.

"I accidentally intercepted your communication."

Lindi yawned, curling up into the seat, "That's all?"

"That's all."

The girl accepted the short answer, interested in nothing but getting a nice rest. With her back to the hologram, she shut her drooping eyes, a cascade of anxiety, fear, and restlessness washing over her. She rendered herself helpless to the emotions as they penetrated her thoughts. '_What if he kills us in our sleep? What will happen when we reach our destination? What will happen to us at all?" My life can't end now, it just can't.'_

Before she knew it, Lindi was fast asleep, the questions flowing to the back of her mind, allowing her a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; **I do not own TF, only Lindi and Sheree. :D

This chapter, as you can tell, is a little bit longer than my past chapters. I hope you enjoy reading, it was...interesting to write.

Well, it's late, and I have school tomorrow. Night everyone!

* * *

_She was surrounded by giants, all of them towering over her viciously. Her mouth was open but, words weren't able to form as she stared up at their red optics. Her heart began to race as the ground shifted violently under the soles of her feet; her ears ringing, her eyes watering._

"_Give us the cube, pathetic human!" yelled the all too familiar screechy voice._

"_I-I don't have it!" she cried back, her voice cracking in the middle of her outraged cry._

"_Then tell us where it is!"_

_Her knees suddenly gave out, the ground coming closer into view, her head dropping onto the rain soaked earth._

The images were burned into her retinas as her eyes opened, revealing the inside of the navy blue Decepticon. "What. The. Hell," she half yawned, her eyes darting to the windshield.

Lindi turned in her seat, hearing Sheree's voice, "Good morning, Sheree. Have a bad dream?"

Sheree flattened her hair with the palms of her hands after seeing her image in the rearview mirror. "How'd you know about my dream?" Sheree tilted her head, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You stalking me or something? Having Soundwave read my mind?"

Another laugh was heard. "You kept mumbling 'No, No! Don't hurt me!'" the red head mocked. "What was it about anyways? Sounded pretty… interesting."

Sheree scoffed at her friend, "The whole time it was you and your lover. More disgusting than interest- OW!"

Lindi threw her phone at Sheree, a scowl printed across her face. "Disgusting?"

Sheree quickly grabbed the phone from the floor, discouraged after it didn't turn on. "Come on, the thought alone is disgusting, let alone the dream." Before Lindi could chuck another object at her (not that there was much else to throw at this point) she leaned in between the two front seats, "Can we stop somewhere, I'm starving."

"We already discussed that. He said we can stop in the next town." Lindi sat back in her seat, glancing over at the hologram. "Should only be a few miles from here."

Lindi's gaze lingered on the hologram; his brilliant sapphire blue hair and cherry red optics were intoxicating. She suddenly pushed the thoughts away, her eyes lingering towards her shoes. While she slept the night before she actually began to think about Soundwave, carting them off to who knows where. The questions were now her first priority. Lindi wanted the answers to the unnerving questions, but she simply didn't know how to ask them.

The telepath was now her greatest fear, not a mech she wanted to meet.

'_A year ago…' _she thought, recalling the memories of her recent past.

"_Yes, Transformers."_ _Lindi grinned at Beth excitedly, waiting for her reaction._

"_That's awesome, dude."_

_Lindi laughed, "I know. I researched them over break, and I even got this." Lindi pulled a book from her bag, opening it to a random page. On said page was the Communications specialist, Soundwave._

"_His name is Soundwave, a member of the Decepticons. Isn't he just gorgeous?"_

_Beth sent her friends a strange glance, "Lindi, you just called a robot gorgeous."_

_A finger was waved in front of Beth's face "Correction, Soundwave is a mech, not a robot. HUGE difference."_

_Beth continued to read the text, littering the page. "So you're saying you would like to meet this…mech, if you had the chance to of course."_

"_I would love to meet Soundwave. He's the coolest of them all," replied Lindi happily._

_The two girls continued to scan the pages, reading more about the Transformers from the planet Cybertron._

* * *

"Damn Soundwave. For a mech, you sure got some good taste in fast food." Sheree smiled at the hologram as they pulled into Arby's drive-thru.

Lindi sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Sheree, what do you want?

Sheree pressed her face against her window, her eyes darting between different items on the menu board. "I'll have a… umm… hold on a second, you go order first."

Lindi turned to face Sheree, "Let me repeat that, what do you want?"

"Fine. That one, a number three." Sheree emphasized her choice by pointing at it.

Once Soundwave pulled forward, the men's voice crackled through the intercom, "_Welcome to Arby's. What will you have to order?_"

Lindi unbuckled her seat belt, leaning over the hologram's lap. (The Decepticons have made their holograms solid, just as the Autobots, to blend into Earth society.) After she gave the order to the man, she sat back in her seat.

"You aren't eating?" Soundwave looked at the scarlet-haired human sitting across from him. "Why not?"

"You can change your voice?!" Sheree leaned forward to get a better look at Soundwave's hologram. "You mean to tell me that thing is solid too?"

In short, Sheree was ignored by both beings (if you can call Soundwave's hologram a "being") which left the inside of the hummer very quiet. "Nothing sounds good."

Sheree sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Not eating is normal for her, trust me. She's gone WAY longer than a day in the past."

Soundwave sent Lindi a mild glare, but it soon faded. Again, the hummer fell silent as the food was paid for, and the three went back out on the road.

* * *

The digital clock said 9:42 PM, but to Lindi it felt like three in the morning. Soundwave's hologram flickered back on, his full attention on the girl.

"Recharge."

The red head ignored the simple command, her own attention fixed on the fading landscape.

"I will not ask again."

Lindi turned her head to face those intense ruby eyes. As she watched them, they almost seemed to…glow. "Fine. I'll sleep."

Before the hologram flickered away from existence he nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

What do you think?

As the story title says, you may want to press that button below you.

:)

It would be much appriciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;** Do I own them? Not at all.

I'm sorry for the slow updates. I still haven't fully regained my muse, so there probably won't be another update for a while.

:( Sorries. For my other stories, To Be Real is the next update. Hopefully *crosses fingers* it will be up by next weekend.

Plus, to let some sunshine into the room, school is almost over, which means more updates. ^^

Enough of this, onward to the story!

* * *

Her dreams had subsided, a blank darkness filling the forefront of her mind. Lindi stirred slightly in her sleep as an unknown presence wrapped itself around her mind. _'Wake up.'_

'_You invaded my mind for that?'_ was her smart remark.

Lindi opened her eyes, squinting as bright rays of light streamed onto her face. "Where are we?" The red head looked back at her friend who was sitting up in her seat. Upon seeing her phone in Sheree's hand she frowned. 'Give it back' she mouthed, keeping half of her attention on the hologram sitting beside her.

Soundwave regarded the question, but choose to leave it unanswered.

Lindi waved a hand in front of the hologram's eyes, "Hey, you still alive in there, or are you just choosing to ignore me?"

Soundwave blinked his cherry red eyes, waving her hand away from his face. "Destination: in the vicinity. Arrival time: seventeen Earth minutes away."

"Sweet," replied Sheree enthusiastically.

Another frown sketched itself to Lindi's mouth. _'She's excited about seeing them. Why am I not? This is what I've been waiting for, for a whole year, to be captured by Decepticons.'_ She stared at the dashboard, then to the windshield, looking at the current surroundings.

She tried her best to look at anything that wasn't Soundwave. She found the Communications Officer's presence more than just simply intimidating, it was downright foreboding.

* * *

Sheree shifted her gaze to her friend in the passenger seat. Sheree was worried about said friend; even before Soundwave came along something had been wrong with her.

She looked down at Lindi's phone that was currently in her possession.

'_He's bothering her' _concluded the teen. _'She's truly afraid of Soundwave, but why? Damn, if only I could read her mind right now.'_ Sheree grimaced at her friend's distress.

'_It can't just be him that's bothering her. It has to be something else.'_ She thought, delving deeper into her memories of school the week before. She quickly came to a second conclusion, a devilish smirk playing itself across her face.

"Oh, Lindi, too bad your phone is dead."

Lindi turned in her seat, "And why should I care if it's dead?"

'_Now the fun begins.'_

Sheree stared straight into Lindi's eyes, "If it worked then maybe you could talk to your lover. That is what's bothering you right? You've been acting pretty strange ever since Soundwave came, and it's because you miss him." Sheree's eye lit up as she poked Lindi in the forearm.

"You two love each other, and you can't stand to be away from each other. That's so cute! Oh look Soundwave, she's blushing!" Sheree pointed to Lindi's cheeks, "Look…riiiiiight there! She's blushing!"

"SHUT UP! I'm not blushing."

Lindi hid her reddened face behind her long locks of hair. She proceeded to face the window opposite the two other occupants, trying her best to hide the blush on her face.

It was true; Lindi did miss the boy Sheree continued to talk about. Faint memories ran themselves through her brain, making themselves known as she thought about him. (Yea… another Lindi flashback.)

_She looked up at the tall, daunting figure next to her. It was her seventh grade year; only one month into the new school year, and unfortunately for her, she already hated it._

_He continued to walk past her, maneuvering around the other students in the hallway. She sighed, 'I could have at least said hi to him.'_

_Truth was that Lindi was drawn to his certain charisma. Too bad for her, she was never noticed by his delicate, enticing eyes. _

'_What can I do to get him notice me?' she thought sadly, already knowing she would never be known to him. 'If only I…' Lindi kept her eyes glued on his tall stature, 'If only he wasn't an eighth grader.'_

Lindi snatched the thoughts away, forcing them to the back of her mind. If she was able to, she would have probably thrown them out the window. She turned her attention to the side view mirror, _'Well, at least I stopped blushing.'_

_

* * *

_

Sheree rested her legs across the other side of the seat, "Can I roll down a window? It smells like Lindi in here."

No comeback was heard.

Soundwave rolled down the window closest to the teen, which in turn caused Lindi to jump. The sound of wind blowing into the hummer could be heard loud and clear, shaking the girl clear from her thoughts.

Soundwave wasn't oblivious to the reaction; there must have been something that she was thinking about.

He shrugged the thought away, moving his attention back to the road. He could always question the girl later.

Sheree groaned, "Lindi, what's wrong! Soundwave! What's wrong with Lindi! She won't even turn around to throw something at me!"

Soundwave ignored Sheree, as usual, and pressed on the breaks, "Get out. Both of you," he commanded in his famous monotone voice.

Two doors opened, the human girls taking the invitation to, like Soundwave stated, get out.

Lindi and Sheree stared up at the Decepticon in total admiration as said mech transformed into his bi-pedal mode. Sheree squealed loudly, "Oh my God it's Soundwave! You look so pretty!"

Lindi just stood there in awe, not able to get words to form in her throat. The Decepticon kneeled down, setting out his hand, gesturing for the two to climb into his open palm.

"Caution; Stay in the middle of my hand. Reason; flying over the Pacific Ocean. Destination; the _Nemesis._"


End file.
